


Unexpected

by weakinteraction



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Florence has ended up in a poly relationship with both Anatoly and Freddie. She's now pregnant, though they've decided they don't care who the father is.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



When Florence reached the door of the bedroom, she stopped. With a growing smile, she saw that Freddie and Anatoly were already entwined with one another in a sixty-nine position.

"I see you boys started without me," she said after watching for a while.

Freddie pulled his mouth off Anatoly's cock, leaving it lying on the sheet, hard and glistening with saliva. "We, er ..."

"I didn't say stop, did I?" Florence injected just the tiniest note of reprimand, which was all that was needed for Freddie to wrap his lips around Anatoly's shaft once more. Florence watched greedily as Freddie took it deeper and deeper into his mouth. "I know you boys have had to get used to making your own fun recently, but ..."

She had read all about the way her hormone levels would change over the course of the pregnancy, but she hadn't expected the swing from feeling terrible all the time to excessively horny to be quite so sudden as she had experienced. She had woken up that morning feeling better than she had in weeks, but over the course of the day she had found herself increasingly distracted by thoughts of her two lovers, graphic images popping into her head unbidden and remembered sensations of the two of them wrapped around her, inside her, overwhelming her in the middle of what should have been a perfectly routine day.

She let them continue a little longer before crossing to the bed and dropping her robe to the floor. The negligee she had put on had been daringly short even before she'd become pregnant, but now with it clinging tight to the small bump she was now showing, it was positively obscene.

Anatoly noticed first, his eyes fixed on her mound even as he continued to suck Freddie's cock. But his increased enthusiasm for the task attracted Freddie's attention and soon he was staring too. She could see in his eyes a hundred comments he wanted to make, but her earlier encouragement to him to continue what he was doing obviously still held sway.

Florence wondered for a moment what the press would make of all this, if the nature of their activities ever got out. Some of the lower end tabloids would have an absolute field day with the salacious details, but then the contrast with their public image as staid intellectuals would give a hook for the more highbrow broadsheets to report on the scandal itself. Perhaps people wouldn't be too surprised about Freddie, self-appointed "bad boy" that he was, but both she and Anatoly existed in the public imagination as rarefied creatures of the intellect, even given the fact that he had defected in her company and she was assumed by most to be at least part of the motivation; that was a side note, a minor detail -- as far as the Western press was concerned, it was a given that anyone who could get out of the USSR would do so. If anything, the surprise was that Freddie had been willing to offer his services to the man who had defeated him after retiring.

If only they knew, most particularly about quite how much Freddie liked to offer his services in certain contexts. That first night in Merano - their very special mountaintop trio -- could have gone so differently, she thought. That moment when Freddie had walked in, when both she and Anatoly had been convinced he wasn't going to show, had changed everything, very much for the better.

"Keep going," Florence said, surprised by the huskiness of her voice as she brought her attention back to the present -- she had meant it to come out stern. "I want to feel you both inside me, but you won't last long as turned on as you are right now."

Freddie in particular needed no further encouragement; he began to buck against Anatoly almost violently, fucking his mouth but at the same time pistoning his head back and forth along Anatoly's shaft. Anatoly stilled himself, unable to keep up, and -- Florence suspected from her memory of such sessions with Freddie in the past -- near overwhelmed with sensation.

Sure enough, soon each man was moaning out his orgasm around the cock in his mouth, and she watched appreciatively as their throats pulsed as they swallowed.

"Well, don't stop," she said, as she saw Freddie begin to disengage. "I'm going to need you both hard again."

Her words had perhaps as much effect as each other's tongues and lips, and soon she could see them becoming erect once more. Freddie reached out, pretend casual, to put his hand up to her. She couldn't be sure whether he reached her bump on purpose, or had missed his intended target, but she put her own hand over his and held it there. Anatoly caught what was going on out of the corner of his eye and reached out himself, but the angles were awkward, and she ended up collapsing into the bed on all fours on top of both of them.

Uncharacteristically, it was Anatoly who burst into giggles first, but soon they were part of one big tangle of limbs, wrapped together.

"You're feeling better then?" Anatoly said.

"Much," Florence said. "In fact, more than just better."

Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"Get on your back," she said to the question he hadn't needed to ask, adopting just the right amount of sternness to reset the tone.

She mounted him, pressing down on his chest to give herself purchase to start sliding up and down his cock. Anatoly leaned in to kiss her, and Freddie was not shy about reaching for his cock as he did so. "Behind me," she whispered as their lips broke apart.

She paused, Freddie's cock buried deep within her, as Anatoly crouched behind her, finding space for his legs between hers and Freddie's. In just a moment, he was sliding into her, and the ease of it made her realise what Freddie had been doing. She looked down to see him smiling at her, seemingly gleeful that they had managed to surprise her.

Florence leant forwards slightly and began to rock back and forth, so that she worked her way slowly back and forth over the two cocks inside her. The men's appreciative groans whenever the two tips were close enough together that they could feel each other inside her were highly gratifying.

They had become very good at this position, though this was the first time they'd tried it since she became pregnant. Everything was a little different, but if anything the overall change was that everything was heightened.

Soon enough, the semblance of control that Florence had begun with ebbed away and they were simply all fucking together, their cocks inside her and their hands seemingly everywhere: holding onto her breasts, massaging her clit, and at various points cradling the bump as well.

It was Freddie who came first in the end, which in turn triggered Florence's own orgasm. As she steadied herself on Freddie, she felt -- and heard -- Anatoly coming too.

Soon, they had disentangled themselves and were drifting into a satisfied slumber.


End file.
